A Daydream to Remember
by Fearuin
Summary: Matt and Mimi struggle with forbidden love, Tai and Sora face like and dislike, T.K. plays Cinderella and Davis is up to his old tricks... of course, leading to TOTAL CALAMITY! Based on Shakespeare's A Midsummer Nights' Dream!
1. A Daydream to Remember I

A Daydream to Remember

Author's note: 

In this story:

Lysander-Matt (If you're confused or can't remember which character is which, you'll find out who each person is because I introduce them with the character they play- e.g. Taichi Demetrius Kamiya, Yamato Lysander Ishida, etc.)

Hermia-Mimi

Helena-Sora

Demetrius-Tai

Theseus-school principal

Egeus-school deputy headmistress

Matt

"…And so… we have to thank… these wonderful students… for such a great performance… and some other students… who helped organize… this birthday party… tonight…"

As I looked around, seated in the dark school hall, I noticed that the bright disco ball which hung from the ceiling shone a bright white light onto everyone's faces. They were all almost asleep, and some even were. I wanted to shout out something disruptive like "Hey man, you're not Shakespeare, screw the soliloquies!" but it was lame and I couldn't think of anything better because I was half-asleep. As I was still nodding off at the principal's loooong birthday speech, I felt someone fall on my shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Matt, I must've dozed off," said the beautiful pink-haired girl as she yawned really cutely and arose from my shoulder. I just smiled at her and put my arm around her, bringing her closer to me, feeling calmed as I saw her manage a weak smile. 

Her name was Mimi Hermia Tachikawa, which reminded me of an Athenian princess. And yet, with her chocolate brown eyes and her soft pink hair accesorized with golden twilight gems of the night, I thought she was as beautiful as one. She is my girlfriend of countless time, and it was quite an interesting story you must hear which finally stopped that stupid goggle-boy Taichi Demetrius Kamiya, or Tai, my best friend, from interfering in our relationship. It was so interesting, in fact, I'm not even sure if it was a daydream or for real.

Basically, my school deputy headmistress is an evil, nasty, fat cow. After a disco she organized about two-and-a-half months ago, she was enraged because she had never seen teenagers acting so intimately with their dates. The next day, the grey-haired, fat, fifty-year-old rhinoceros had an hour-long lecture about this 'inappropriate behavior'. From then on, anyone who behaved thusly in the school grounds would have a letter sent home to their parents. It was enough to ban it for good.

Since everyone was afraid of that so-called woman whose image I associate with a wicked witch, this rule was strictly followed. But soon, after a while, people began to forget. And unfortunately for me, so did I. It was that horrifying lunchtime about one-and-a-half months ago when the bell rang for us to go to class.

"Oh my gosh, biology exam," Mimi stressed, picking up all her study materials. "I'll meet you and the others at the front gate in an hour. See ya."

"Good luck in your exam," I said, giving her an automatic kiss. It wasn't too obvious because I wasn't fully pashing her, but it wasn't a quick sharp one either, just an ordinary kiss. What seriously pissed me off was that, that big, fat, nasty hippo just happened to walk past and both of us didn't see her coming. She went totally ballistic and sent us to the principal, who sent an unstoppable fax instead of a letter home to our parents, and told us to see him every day at lunchtimes for the next month. Mimi was cruelly forced to miss her biology exam that day.

When I got home that day, I got a really weird reaction from my dad. He thought that Mimi was my best friend, and that I was going out with June, my friend Davis' sister. I almost screamed in shock. Uhuhuhuh *shudder* who would want to go out with her? She wanted to go out with me, though. I just shrugged and sent her away, but I never did go out with her. I almost scolded my dad for not realizing why I spent all of my holidays at her place or had her over for endless hours, and that our phone bill was crammed with calls to the same number. I just sighed and dragged myself into my room, falling onto my bed.

A few minutes later, Mimi rang. She sounded really strange, and I found out why when she told me that she was forced to call me by her parents. She said her parents were enraged to hear this and that they didn't want her to continue seeing me. Like my dad, they thought we were best friends and didn't mind, but the fax had a massive impact on our future with each other. Mimi started sobbing as she told me her parents did allow her to go out with Tai, because he was a good influence on her, but they thought I was a cold, unsocializing, rebellious kid with an attitude. I blushed as I heard this, because I knew it was true.

Because Mimi was a good student and begged the teachers to have pity on me, we weren't put into separate classes, but we _were_ put into separate corners in the classroom. The whole grade heard about what happened and I couldn't be more embarrassed if I walked into a classroom and everyone eyed me and thought of me as not a good person after all. I began avoiding Mimi eventually because I got so depressed, and she would cry to herself because she thought I didn't care about her anymore. Eventually she stopped crying and just went on with her life, until fate and chance brought us back together.

Us being apart was an advantage for Tai, who had a huge crush on Mimi. I don't know how anyone could ever like him, because I didn't think he looked too spunky or anything. He looked okay, with his big messy brown hair, tall figure and bright brown eyes... but I thought I looked a lot better than he did (oops, there's my selfish attitude again. Sorry) and it wasn't a wonder Mimi chose me instead of him. Not that I'm boasting, of course... I'm also thankful to Mimi's best friend, Sora Helena Takenouchi, for being there for us.

Sora had a crush on Tai. She was actually quite beautiful, with her cute medium-brown hair with light brown streaks in a short do and dark brown eyes. I don't understand why Tai didn't like her, she was pretty enough. She was more determined to get her hands on Tai than anything, (not literally...) but he rejected her cruelly because he was in love with _my_ girlfriend! Since Sora was a good distraction for Tai, and Mimi didn't like Tai, Mimi and I began to speak to each other again. She rang me one night and we began devising a plan.

"The two of us will arrive in the morning and speak to the deputy headmistress so she'll know we're here, then we'll leave school before lunchtime and hide in the national park just a few blocks away. We won't turn up at the principal's office, he'll send students to look around for us but they won't find us because we're no longer in the school grounds." Mimi giggled the next day to Sora. "We'll be missing, and they'll go nuts! She'll be so worried that maybe she'll get a life and let us off."

"That's a considerable idea," Sora agreed, waving goodbye as she walked away down the roadside footpath. As she walked away, we noticed that she was whispering to herself; but we couldn't make out the words formed by her quivering lips. However, although perhaps out of our own imagination, we seemed to hear the name 'Tai'.

To be continued...


	2. A Daydream to Remember II

Author's note:

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate it. I love you all! J Anyway, must go on. In this fanfic:

Quince- Mike (hey, you didn't see that coming eh? Not many people use Mike in their fanfics)

Snout- Cody

Starveling- June (surprise again; there's now a woman in the workmen's group. But there's a reason I chose her instead of Willis, you'll find out later)

Snug- Joe

Flute- T.K.

Bottom- Ken

And here's the funny part: I decided to make the play a comedy Cinderella instead of Pyramus and Thisbe. Just think about who gets to be the fairy godmother… and it's not June… =) Oh, and I decided also to make it a birthday instead of a wedding, but that's not really important, so… yeah.

T.K.

It was terribly, terribly embarrassing. A while ago, our school's cruel old deputy headmistress had this long lecture about… actually, I don't know, I wasn't listening, something about inappropriate behavior in the school grounds. And the reason I wasn't listening was because a big group of our friends were chatting wildly throughout the whole thing, without a care. The six of us (including me of course) got into deep… trouble by the old wicked witch and as a mild punishment for the disruption, we were told to perform a comedy Cinderella for the principal's up-and-coming disco birthday party. Oh, the agony. In our big group of six there were 5 guys and 1 girl, and in Cinderella there were 5 girls and 1 guy. So guess who got to be the guy.

Although all 5 guys were fighting over the guy part, it was concluded that to be fair we gave the role to girl, June Starveling Motomiya, and the 5 guys had to play the role of the girls. In a way, I actually thought her perfect for the part of the prince (excuse the alliteration.) She had beautiful brown hair, wild and messy (reminds me of Tai, my brother Matt's best friend) but somehow still feminine. Her face frame was medium squarish, with sparkling brown eyes, making her look so powerful you could mistake her for a prince. Thus, her role.

Now we'll get on to the guys. First there was Jyou Snug Kido, or Joe, an old friend of countless years. He was an intelligent, but pessimistic, hard-working teenager. He was in 12th grade, ahead of practically everyone else, with dark blue medium-length hair and blue eyes (a dark shade; not so much aquamarine as those of my brother's). His glasses practically shaped his face with its light squarish frames, making him look as intelligent and professional as a lawyer or doctor. However, in Cinderella there was neither lawyer nor a doctor, so he got nominated to be the fairy godmother.

Second there was Mike Quince, a smart, blonde friend who used to have a crush on a friend of mine, Mimi (until my brother stepped in and claimed her, anyway). His description was… unusual. Descriptions usually start with the hair, but besides the adjective 'blonde' it's hard to say anything else. It _is_ messy, but not spiky, more wavy but not _too_ wavy. His eyes however, would match the description of my brother and I quite accurately; a sparkly aquamarine blue, a wonderful, enormous color. He became the self-nominated (note: **_self-nominated_**) director of our play, and also self-nominated evil stepsister. He made a good choice, as his features were more boyish than manly, so that was something nobody fought against.

The third was Iori Snout Hida, or Cody, who got the part of the other evil stepsister. He was short, with sharp brown eyes, and extremely dark brown hair which was fitted so smoothly over his scalp that he looked like a muffin. Despite his… looks and his height (just above my hip the last time I checked) he was very strong in appearance, with a powerful expression frown, smile or anything else. However, he was still too soft inside to be the evil stepmother, so the evil stepsister was the role for him.

Instead the stepmother was one of the big bosses in our group; Ken Bottom Ichijouji. (Author's note: Is that how you spell it? Or is it Ichijooji?) He matched the part perfectly. He had short, dark blue hair similar to the color of Joe's, short at the back, but two long pieces at the front that framed his face. He was quiet and mysterious, a lot like the stepmother, so nobody argued with that. But guess which part I got.

"You're Cinderella, T.K.," Mike's words rang in my ears for almost a week afterwards. I couldn't be a princess! How humiliating! I was 'persuaded' by the others that I looked beautiful enough to be a princess. I sighed in embarrassment and dropped my head, mouthing 'no…' but nobody else saw it, so they thought the sigh and the head drop was a defeated 'yes'.

Our first decisions began in Mike's house, and since it was his house, he decided to become the director. After careful consideration, he decided what our roles would be, according to the way everyone expressed themselves, and who would look and act best with which parts.

"Okay," Mike began professionally, lifting his sunglasses. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes…" everyone moaned in a tone dripping with boredom.

"Good," Mike nodded, turning his face down to the script in his hand. It was obvious he'd been planning this all night and he loved being the director. "June?"

"…Yeah?"

"You can be the prince."

"Oh goody," she said 'excitedly'.

"And… aha, for the main role… you're Cinderella, T.K.."

Then came my screaming, and everyone's persuasion, the whole sigh and head drop thing, and everyone's naughty smiles of victory, except for Ken, anyway.

"Oh…" he complained, "_I_ wanted to be the prince, but you had to let June be the prince. Why can't I play? I want to be a main part, so why does T.K. get to be Cinderella? Oh… unfair people!"

Mike ignored him. "Joe, you're the fairy godmother."

In an instant everyone burst into laughter. "Why me?" Joe groaned. "Look, that day in the auditorium, I was telling you guys to shut up and now the deputy headmistress got me into trouble for doing something right just because she thought I was speaking with you! I shouldn't even be here, playing a woman's part! It's just not my kind of…"

"Joe," Ken butted in, "I want to play a main part. I hope it's okay with you, I think I should be the fairy godmother. What do you think, Mike?"

"No! Anyway, Cody, you and I will be the evil stepsisters."

"Oh yay," Cody made a face and turned away.

"Hey, Cody's too short to be the stepsister! How about you and I become the stepsisters, Mike? With Cody it might look a bit uncoordinated. I know how to act really evil by experience, so therefore…"

"You're the stepmother," everyone completed his sentence in unison. That immediately brought him to silence.

"We'll rehearse at the national park just a few blocks away from our school," Mike decided, showing us out to the front door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow and we can discuss more of this, okay?"

"Yep. See ya," the five of us said in unison. Mike closed the door of his house, and the five of us smiled at each other and walked off in different directions of the roadside footpaths, to our separate homes.

To be continued…


	3. A Daydream to Remember III

Author's note:

Hello extremely nice people out there who come and read my story!

In this fanfic:

Titania- Yolei

Oberon- Davis

Random Fairy/Changeling child- Kari

Puck- Izzy

Kari

I feel sorry for my best friend, Takeru Flute Takaishi, or T.K. for short. He doesn't usually get into trouble. He's a good kid, but he did anyway, for talking whilst our deputy headmistress was having this long lecture about inappropriate behavior in the school grounds quite a while ago. He'd told me that as a punishment they'd have to perform a comedy Cinderella, and that he was Cinderella.

While I was desperately trying to hold back my laughter, he told me that it would be ok to watch them rehearse, in the national park just a few blocks away from our school. I agreed since I could not resist this invitation. He looked so adorable, with caramel blonde spikes and amazing aquamarine eyes just like his brother. And I knew, he felt the same way about me as I felt about him, which made things a lot easier.

When the bell rang at the end of school I immediately rushed out to find him. But when I got to the park, I found another of my friends instead, sitting on the bench.

"Hey, Kari," he said, waving once with a friendly smile. It was Koushiro Puck Izumi, of Izzy for short, who was… just a friend in general. It's a bit hard to explain how I was connected to him, but if I have the time or the words I'll explain later. I smiled, waved once and plopped myself down next to him on the bench.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Actually," I laughed fakely, "I was about to ask you the same question."

"Ohh…" his smile drooped. I smiled even more. Sometimes he could look so cute, like a small boy again, in fact. He was close to the previous details I had described; yes, he had big startling eyes, but they were dark brown instead of blue. He was just as spiky in the hair, but his hair was a rich, beautiful burgundy-reddish color. I've always loved the color of his hair. "…Davis and Yolei are at it again. They're still fighting over you, somewhere back there," he pointed behind him into the more bushy area, full of trees and indeed forest-like.

Perhaps now I can describe how I am connected to him, and what's going on. In our grade, like in any other grade, there are two types of groups: the popular and the nerds. Davis, as Izzy calls him, was yet another friend of mine; his full name being Daisuke Oberon Motomiya, who was in one of the popular groups in the grade. I only think this way, but maybe he has a crush on me, because he's been asking me to be in his group for as long as I can remember.

The problem was, I was in another group with one of my good friends, Miyako Titania Inoue, or as Izzy calls her, Yolei. We're not unpopular, but people do call Yolei a nerd. Since Yolei is far less popular than Davis, Davis was completely baffled to hear that I was in her group, and ever since he's been fighting with her over whether I should go in his group or hers. Davis pressured Izzy into his group, only for the purpose of him helping Davis play mischievous tricks to get me into his group. Personally, I think Izzy shouldn't bother. He's following Davis' orders like a dog, which he wasn't.

I had to stick with Yolei because she was a friend, no matter what people thought of her. I see her as an intelligent person, like Joe, one of my other friends who has glasses like she does and looks as though he has a brilliant I.Q. which he does. I also see her as having long, slender, flowing hair the shade of soft lavender, instead of the ordinary, boring purple.

Yolei and Davis often fight and she also calls him names like "ugly nerd" or "fat jerk". I don't agree with her either. His hair is almost like Izzy and T.K.'s except a dark shade of brown, with more spikes which are much higher. His eyes are bright and brown, a lovely shade like his hair. Acres of people think he is quite ugly regardless of his popularity, but I reckon he's alright. He is actually a very kind-hearted person who thinks of others before himself, regardless of the bad words that escape his mouth during arguments between him and Yolei.

Suddenly, whilst in my thoughts, I could hear a very clear shouting. It was Yolei's voice, overlapped with Davis'. Izzy and I both sighed in despair at the same time, sliding almost off the bench.

"Fine with me, then!" Yolei's voice boomed as she stomped towards us, and then she stopped. "Kari, I didn't know you were here… but let's go! I don't want to hang around these people and you wouldn't need to either if your health depended on it!"

I sighed and gave Izzy a goodbye hug as the two of us were people sharing the same suffering. In an instant Yolei grabbed my arm and dragged me off as quickly as she had appeared.

To be continued…


	4. A Daydream to Remember IV

Author's note:

Thanks everyone who reviewed my story! I would just like to note that, even though I had had explanations of each chapter in relevance to Shakespeare's AMSND I decided to remove all of it and replace all the chapters with just the fanfiction and no explanation. The reason was because I believe that the works people write should already be enough to make readers understand their story, and by me writing detailed explanations of what happened, I am not following that rule. I have read through my previous chapters and I am sure that it is enough for non-Shakespeare readers to understand anyway (unless you don't, and I WILL be concerned… please tell me) so I hope that my story will be satisfying for everyone. So all in all, please enjoy! Ja ne!

Luv always, Fëaruin

Izzy

"Bye, Kari," I remember waving to her as Yolei dragged her off so long ago. It was only moments before the incident which made my friends' lives change for certain.

I liked Kari (or Hikari Faerie Kamiya, sister of my friend Taichi Demetrius Kamiya) although, due to Yolei and Davis' rivalry, we were supposed to be great rivals. She was probably as dark and mysterious as myself. I'm not too good at descriptions, but this is how I see her: she has very beautiful short brown hair, with two long pieces that framed her face at the front. (She looks remarkably like one of my other friends, Ken Bottom Ichijouji, who is planning to do a comedy Cinderella this year.) Her eyes were a startling shade of wine red, not scarlet but maybe just as mysterious as blood scarlet. We were really close friends even though we were meant to be great rivals, which made me like her even more.

Before long, Davis appeared out of the belt of trees. His eyes were fiery and vengeful, but as soon as he saw me, he only smiled.

"Hi, Izzy…" he said in a low tone. "I've got a plan. But for it to work, I'll need your laptop."

I backed away. I'd been described as a computer nerd by everyone only because I used more intricate vocabulary and I carry a laptop around my shoulders. But now, that's not true. I'm a lot more laid-back, and even though I do, I can still glue myself to my passion of computing as well as always. However, the tone in which Davis had just said that statement had made me shudder, and besides, I really dislike having my laptop touched by others.

"Hey, stop worrying," Davis slapped me on the back, "I'm not gonna do anything to your precious computer. But can you do something for me?"

"Such as…" I began.

"Do you think it is possible with some of that computer mumbo-jumbo to make Yolei fall so madly in love with someone that she will be too distracted to care about Kari?"

"That's humanly impossible! You are insane!" I protested. "That'll need some kind of input sort of electroencephalogram… well, not really, since they RECORD brain waves. But well, it needs some sort of brain-input device, and I need to know what you want me to put into her brain, and a program much more powerful than what I have on my insignificant laptop, and…"

"Yeah, whatever," Davis said with boredom dripping from the tone of his voice. "Go… find one of them. Tell me when you're done and meet me back here."

"Hohh, fine," I said, and set to find these items. It turned out to be a lot harder than I thought, for I had to go all the way to Universities to rent all these items, tinker a bit on my own and with my University friends in the design of the program, so that everything would work out. In the end of twenty-four long hours I dragged myself exhaustedly back to the park, carrying a schoolbag full of equipment. I'd thought this was humanly impossible, but in the end, with the help of some of my University friends (who at first looked at me as if I was nuts and yelled that it was humanly impossible and that I was insane) it all worked out.

"I've done it, Davis," I explained. "I thought that it would never work out but it can. This is not magic, but science, and though I can't make her fall in love with someone the way sorcery can, I can do it another way. Do you know the whole concept of how fish follow each other, and if you remove part of their brain the fish will go off on its own? Well, this is something like that, and instead of removal, we will put something in. Like images and information of the person you want Yolei to fall in love with, for example, though it is guaranteed to NOT work 99%…"

But Davis was only nodding, and not listening. Davis had been staring at the belt of trees behind him the whole explanation through, almost open-mouthed. "Are… you okay, Davis?" I asked, slightly irritated that he hadn't listened to a word I'd said.

Davis swung round to me. "Izzy, forget Yolei for a moment. Since I'd arrived here an hour before you, I'd seen this guy here being chased by a girl, about sixty meters away from here. I couldn't make out who they were, but I could hear their shouting voices all right. She loved him but he was in love with someone else who he had not yet won the heart of. He yelled at her and verbally abused her."

"Oh, poor girl…" I said sympathetically.

"Yeah. Since you've got your equipment, go find him, and make him fall in love with that girl. Knock him out using a rock or something, then make sure that he falls in love with her when he wakes up. You've got the school records of everyone this year right?"

"Gee Davis, I didn't realize you were so compassionate," I teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I noticed that they were wearing the Odaiba School uniform although I did not see their faces. They were here about ten minutes before you arrived. Hurry up and go find them."

I sighed and ran off. I was tired of Davis commanding me all the time. I was still thinking of that when I saw Sora suddenly run past me about thirty meters away. I was shocked to death, and I followed her for ten minutes, until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Meems, find me if you can!"

Quietly, I followed the voice, only to be surprised. It was Matt, one of my friends at school. He must be the guy who Davis couldn't recognize because he was too far away, but Matt and Davis knew each other well. And yes, as Davis had accurately given the detailed account of, he was wearing our school uniform. And since he'd just called out Mimi's name in a playful way, the girl whom he loathed has to be most likely Sora, since I was following her only until I heard his voice.

At that time, ages ago, I didn't realize that the two people Davis had seen were Tai and Sora, nor did I know that there was something between Mimi and Matt. I thought they were just friends and they were being playful with each other at that moment. So I decided to act quickly and just do as Davis had told me to do.

When Matt was nearby, I made sure Mimi wasn't around, and immediately lunged at him. He was very surprised as he didn't know who grabbed him and I resisted every time he attempted turning his head to see my face. I wasn't very strong at all, but I knew that if I let him resist I would be in big trouble, so using all my energy on him, I clamped my hand over his mouth until I sensed him struggling to breathe, and he passed out.

I was afraid of being noticed since it was daylight, and it was almost getting dark as it was right after school, so I tried to act as fast as possible. I wrapped some supporting material around his head and strapped him to other small devices, and gently opening his eyes with my fingers, transferred the virtues and other very interesting appealing, sensual, enticingly edited pictures of Sora into his empty unconscious eyes. As I watched Matt's empty eyes glimmer with the light of the laptop screen which he was- unbeknownst to him- watching, which was flashing Sora's goodness, I didn't know why I bothered doing it 'coz I knew it wouldn't work- it was humanly impossible. However, if it doesn't work I can easily blame Davis for it and he didn't have the right to place any of the blame on me.

I couldn't stop feeling so guilty, since he was a friend, and I'm doing something so stupid now under the influence of Davis, something that could probably not be done until two thousand years into the future. But Davis had been so compassionate to relationships that did not work out that he was probably doing it for all the best. With sneaky agility I left, hoping for him to wake up to arousing images of Sora (altered by University friends) swirling before his eyes, and end up falling in love with her as Davis desired.

Okay, so this was good for my studies, as I had been interested in the human brain for a while now and I knew a little bit from the time I was a bit obsessed with studying its functions. But I was guilty tried not to feel guilty about it, and just leave the rest to Davis.

To be continued…


End file.
